Donate
'''Donating '''to HEX not only helps the developers and creators of the site, but it gives you perks to your HEXperience. Before sending any money their way, you will choose between 6 different packages or between 18 different upgrades. Packages Packages consist of bundled features, some of which include exclusive new items released each month, the ability to always edit your own posts, ad-free browsing, and more. Jazz up your posts with a signature, stylize your random burst with a unique color, or buy loads of lottery tickets with a single click. There's sure to be a package that complements your preferred HEX experience. Package 1 ($10/month) *One of two exclusive items released each month *Browse HEX advertisement-free Package 2 ($20/month) *Two exclusive items released each month *Browse HEX advertisement-free Package 3 ($50/month) *Ability to always edit your own posts *Includes every single feature available *Browse HEX advertisement-free Custom Package ($??/month) *You can choose which features you would like *You can choose (after selecting which features you want) whether you want it to be a one time payment or a monthly payment for you or for a friend List of All Features *$5 - Custom Forum Titles *$5 - Ability to always edit your own posts *$5 - 150px high signature *$5 - Unique color of Random Burst *$5 - Auto haggle 15% discount in all site stores (discount not applied to special sales) *$5 - Ability to buy 10, 20 or 50 lottery tickets with a single click *$5 - Enchanted Scoreboard *$5 - Unique color of username at the bottom of the forums and map *$5 - Browse HEX advertisement free *$5 - Metamorphmagus Avatar (specify 3 avatars, your forum posts will randomly circulate through all three) *$5 - Metamorphmagus Burst (specify 3 random bursts, your forum posts, your forum posts will randomly circulate through all three) *$10 - Color Changing Ink (change your color ink for all your forum posts) *$10 - Spork (poke another user) *$10 - Dark Mark Pendant *$10 - Dementor's Kiss *$15 - House Sword (slash another user and show your House pride!) *$15 - Invisibility Cloak (hide yourself from forums, Marauder's Map and friends online list) *$15 - Flitwick's Wand (have fun with 3 custom actions with this wand) *$10 - 1 of 2 exclusive classic items each month *$20 - 2 exclusive classic items each month *$20 - Exclusive premium item each month (separate from the classic items, always animated) Upgrades Upgrades are individual options for customizing or modifying the status of your account. Rediscover your true ancestry and let the world know your true blood type, have a chat with the Sorting Hat about switching to the house in which you truly belong, or even change your username. A handful of popular items, including Color Changing Ink, can be purchased too, in a special, nontransferable format. Change House 29.99 - One payment Must remain in new house for at least 3 months. Change Username 29.99 - One payment A username change upgrade will change your username on every single thing around the site to your new requested name. So your owls, posts, stock, and everything else will reflect your new name. You can change to any username that you would like, if it is available and does not violate any of the Terms. It is encouraged to go to user infos of users in advance to see what is available before requesting a name change. One upgrade equals one username change, but additional upgrade purchases allows you to change as many times as you'd like. With this, a log will be kept of all usernames, all the way back to your original one. Your original username will always be unavailable to all, and you have the option of purchasing an upgrade to switch back to it if you choose. Usernames you switch to and then switch away from will remain unavailable for six months before becoming available to the rest. Change Bloodtype 14.99 - one payment Must have new bloodtype for at least 1 month. Premium Unopened Chocolate Frog 4.99 - one payment Contains 1 frog and 10 wizard cards. Score a shot at finding that potential rare card. Custom Wand 14.99 - one payment Change to wand of your choice. When purchasing this wand upgrade, you are able to choose the following: - Hand - Core - Wood - Length Please note what changes the wand image is the wood. If you want a custom wand image, it must be in the exact dimensions of the existing wand images (750x300). Move Up 1 Year 29.99 - per year One year move up per transaction. One allowed per user per calendar year. Personalized Pet 19.99 - one payment Nontransferable; lasts forever. Name/image can be modified. Custom delivery text for your pet. Pet can be in addition to existing 3 pets. Six Month Rare Introduction The six month rare item is given twice a year, once at the beginning of January and once at the beginning of July. The six month rare item rewards people that have donated for six months straight. The time periods to donate are as follows: - January - June - July - December For example: Say someone donates every single month from January all the way to the end of June. At the beginning of July, they would receive the six month rare. Some General Specifics About This Feature - (1) six month item per user to preserve the rarity - Donations must total $10 minimum each month (combinations of subscriptions or one-times that total $10 or more do count) - Users must have donated within every single month of the six month period, no exceptions for missed months - Six month rares will always have special item actions or features related to them to differentiate them - Rares are never released again